CN Censorship Wiki
Do you think that Adventure Time, Regular Show and all other censored shows should be moved to a late-night programming block (e.g. Swim)? Yes. Welcome to the UAOACC Wiki The UAOACC Wiki is all about the censorship of many different Cartoon Network shows in several different countries. This includes most of Oceania, such as Australia, the Phillipines, and Asia. It is also the base of the Unoffical Australian Organisation of Anti-Censorship for Cartoons, an internet activist group dedicated to stop the censorship. Rules #You are to respect the UAOACC, and its members. A template shall be put on their user profile to signal their affinity. #Administrators are allowed to edit other user's profiles. #You are not to pick a fight with any of the members. Do so, and you will be instantly banned for three days. If a second offence shall surface, you are banned forever. #Do not refer to us as 'anarcists', 'communists' or the like. Doing so will get you banned through the above procedure. #Negative or discriminatory comments are not tolerated, especially towards the UAOACC. #Only post information that is true. Speculations will have you warned. #If you want to join, ask either Soccerissocool11 or Jerryjackson42. Only they are allowed to declare anyone a member. #Disobeying any of these rules can have you banned. Members 39 people are in the UAOACC and they are 19.5% to our first milestone (which is 200). Those in the UAOACC are listed below (those with initials or non-linked names are people that have chosen to protect their anonymity): *Jerryjackson42 *ER *WR *Coley.boyd *Lollipop king *Soccerissocool11 *Bonnie lass *Master of the masters *Marcaline *Marceline Vampire Queen *Zulu *Souleater13 *DarPower *WhatIAm *Arkanhell *Numbuh400 *Gumballwatterson17 *The Flame Princess *TheIceQueen *Adventuretimegurl123 *Flame2454 *Tyran Rex *Demon from the nightosphere *Konmaster15 *Advenger Of My Fallen Men *Me-mow *M1870 *Rigbybestie1510 *Finnfionna321 *Princess Fionna *Gumballamiyumi *MisterMustard *Queen Marcy *FR33DUM *Princess Bubblegummy *Shiph *Battlefeild Bad Company 2 playa *RosePrincessLey *Pricerocks245 *JM Polls Do you hate censorship? Yeah! No, I think it is necessary. I'm not sure. Are you bummed out that Regular Show's third season won't play in Australia? Yeah, I am! No way! I don't mind. What are your thoughts about the UAOACC? They are awesome! Fighting for a good cause is what I want to see. They are evil! Those anarcists should not be running free! News *April 22, 2012: The UAOACC Wiki has been created. *20 May, 2012: Official rules have been placed for the UAOACC Wiki. *May, 21, 2012: The founder of this wiki Soccerissocool11 celebrates her 13th birthday! Congratulations! Jerryjackson42's Backstory Although most of you do not live in such a place where censorship blossoms, the previous leader of this club does. This is what he has to say about the censorship, and this is his backstory. "I grew up as a simple kid, watching the cars go by as I sat on the porch of my mother and father's house every day. I kept on asking myself, "Have I been born to do something?" Around 12 years later, I found the beginning of my destiny. It was around October-December in 2010 that the first airing of Adventure Time occurred. I was watching in awe, my eyeballs filled with the awesomeness of Pen Ward. However, I noticed something weird. THERE WERE MISSING WORDS. At that point, I didn't pay much attention, as I had never experienced censorship of cartoons before, and was a bit reluctant myself to believe it. After "Trouble in Lumpy Space" played, it was time for "Slumber Party Panic". But there was something wrong with this episode as well. So many thoughts ran through my brain at that time, "Why are they doing this?" "What are they supposed to say?" and the like. I went to compare the two episodes with their respective American counterparts and found that the worst had happened... THEY HAVE TAINTED OUR SHOWS. As more episodes have been aired, more AND MORE have been censored. To be honest, I was actually the one that made CNA play Season 3 early. I was sick of the fact that they only played Season 1 and 2, and was ready for a change. So, I went and contacted them and requested they play Season 3. It started airing in less than a week. That was just a small example of what people power can do. Eventually, with a litte edit war here and there, I created the "Censorship of Adventure Time in Australia" page, and created a revelutionary time within the widespread Adventure Time fanbase. Eventually, it led to creating the UAOACC." Category:Browse